The Eye of The Beholder
by Queen Of Dead Hearts
Summary: Maria, a senior, has just broke up with her loser boyrfreind, James. She becomes intrested in Jasper Hale, the cute little sophomore. But Jasper's big sister, Rosalie, doesn't approve. And Emmett is being stupider then any senior has a right to be. R&R AU
1. Monday's Suck

_I got this random idea last night while I was reading fanfics when I was supposed to be asleep. . .  
Maria is a senior, and after another horrific breakup with a shitty boyfreind she becomes intrested in Jasper Hale, the pretty little sophomore. But his older sister Rosalie Hale, queen bee, won't be too excited about her little brother getting involved with an older woman. And of course Emmett being stupider then any senior has a right to be. . .  
I've never written an AU where there humans. . . so please don't be unnecearly mean. Constructive cristism is okay. . . but don't b mean. . . i have feelings to you know. . .  
Disclaimer: Seriously why would I own twilight? If i did then wouldn't I be writing this for a.....um idk...a book. The gist of it is. . . i do not own twilight! (sadly)  
Anyway please review! **Maria's POV. . . **for now. _

**_"Monday" _**

"Maria" my mom's voice called "Wake up! Your gonna be late for school!"  
"If I'm lucky" I mumbled into my pillow.

I groaned as I tried to untangle my legs from the sheets.  
I wasn't too succesful, and ended up on the floor dragging the sheets with me.

I yanked my legs out of the blanket, and got up off the floor.  
I walked into my closet, and looked for something to wear for school.

Damn I hate mondays.

My weekend could be described in one word.  
Shitty.

My loser ass boyfreind, James, and I got into a _huge _fight.  
I heard from Nettie who heard from Peter, who heard from Riley. . . that James was cheating on me with Victoria.

So of course I was royaly pissed at James.  
In the end, me and James broke up.

And it was _bad. _

I got dressed quickly. Jeans, and a dark blue 'Hollister' hoodie.  
I walked over to the vanity, and began to brush my ruffled hair.

I looked like hell.  
My face was pale and dark shadows underlined my eyes.

I brushed my dark hair out, till it was wavy but not messy.  
Then I applied cover up to my face. So my face would match the rest of my skin, tan. Covering the dark shadows under my eyes.

I went into the bathroom, and brushed my teeth.  
Then I shoved my feet into my converse and ran downstairs.

"Bye Mom" I called and grabbed my keys before running outside.  
I jumped into my silver toyota crolola, and drove to Forks Highschool.

I drove the short distance from my house to the school.  
I parked in my usual spot, and got out.

I looked up at the school.  
This place was like hell. . . only with worse food.

I rushed inside, the parking lot was full of cars but no people.  
Luckily I wasn't late for homeroom.

Everyone was still in the hallways, talking, gossiping, making out with there seemingly random partners.  
Nettie, Lucy, Peter and Riley were standing by my locker. Talking, and probably waiting for me.

"Maria" Nettie sqealed when I approached them "How bad was it? I heard that you made him cry! Did you? What did you tell him?"  
Lucy rolled her eyes at Nettie's urgency.

"I just told him the truth" I said shrugging "I told him that. . . I hated him, nobody will ever love him, and him and his little whore Victoria will rot in hell together"  
Peter laughed and then said sarcastically "Yea, nothing bad"

The bell rang once.  
Most of the students filled into their classrooms.

"I gotta go" I said "If I'm late for homeroom one more time Mrs. Goff isaid she is gonna give me detention for a week. . . and I have a social life"  
"Kay" they muttered.

I walked into homeroom, and went toi my seat in the back.  
I placed my bookbag on my desk, and sat down.

I watched everyone buzz around and talk, I didn't.  
None of my freinds were in my homeroom.

I hated when things like that happended.  
It made me feel like an outsider. . . even though I actually had a lot of freinds.

I noticed Rosalie Hale talking to her stuck up cheerleader freinds, Heidi, and Tanya (they disgust me)  
Rosalie Hale was the most gorgeous tramp ever to walk the face of the earth.

Her golden hair was piled in a beautiful crown on her head.  
Wearing dark skinny jeans, and a hot pink low-cut tank top. The whore.

Homeroom slugged by, and I apatheticaly walked over to my locker afterwards to get my books for science.  
Thats when I saw him.

Jasper Hale.  
Rosalie Hales' little brother.  
With blond hair, and sky blue eyes he was every bit as beautiful as his sister.

But he was only a sophomore, two years younger then me.  
Hmmmm. . . I could teach him things. . .

* * *

_Bum, bum, bummmmm.  
Ik that wasn't really good. . . but I'm just getting warmed up . . .it shud get better as the chapters progress.  
Please review anyway!_


	2. Idiot

_Yay I actually got 4 reviews on the last chapter . . .better then I thought this story wud do. . . anyway this chapter is in **Jasper's POV. **Anyway enjoy. _

**_"Idiot" _**

"Jazzyper" Emmett said as he approached me.  
"Ugh" I moaned "What do you want Emmett?"

"Nothing" he said.  
"Then why are you bothering me" I asked getting my sweatshirt from my locker it was freezing.

Emmett leaned against the lockers next to me.  
"Way I see it" he said "One day I'm gonna be your older-brother-in-law. . . and entitled to annoy the crap out of you. So I might as well start now"

"That makes no sense" I said.  
"What?" he asked "I can't be ahead of schedule?"

"No" I said "Why would my sister marry you? Your an idiot"  
He shoved my shoulder "Funny, kid, real funny" he muttered "but I'm your sister's boyfriend, and she loves me"

"What are you smoking?" I mocked.  
He stuck his tongue out at me

"Good comeback" I teased "How come I'm in 10th grade, and your in 12th grade. . . yet I'm so much _smarter _then you are?"  
"Yea, yea whatever" Emmett said "Now on to important matters. . . what should I get Rosalie for her birthday?"

"You know her birthday's like a month away right?" I asked.  
"Yea" Emmett said "but I know I'm gonna forget so if I buy it ahead of time. . . then I won't have to worry"  
"Good plan" I said rolling my eyes, and slamming my locker shut.

"Why thank you" he said. Either pretending I wasn't being sarcastic, or he actually didn't notice.  
"Mhm" I mumbled shrugging into my sweatshirt.

"Hey look" Emmett whispered "That chick, Maria is staring at you"  
"She is not" I told him "She's a senior"

"Well I know she's not staring at me" Emmett said "Rose would kick her ass. She's so possessive of me. Isn't that just so sexy?"  
"Emmett!" I moaned "She's my _sister. _Ew! Seriously, I gotta go to English. . . Rose will be pissed if she thinks I'm ditching class"

Seriously, my sister cares to much about my well-being. It's weird.  
She's too annoying protective. She's like my mother but less naggy. . .

"Well then you should prepare for Rose's wrath" Emmett said pointing at Maria "Cause homebody's coming over to talk to you"  
"No" I said "I have to go"

"Oh stop being so difficult" he said pushing me towards her.  
I was right in front of Maria.

In my opinion she was the most beautiful girl in school.  
Most guys thought she was second place only to my sister.

But I don't think about my sister's looks.  
I'm not a fan of incest.

"Hi" Maria purred.  
Her dark brown eyes were staring into mine. She was about four inches shorter then me.

"Ugh hi" I muttered "What's up?"  
"Oh not much" she said seductively twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger "I was just wondering if you would want to have lunch with me and some of my freinds today?"

"Umm sure" I answered, slightly nervous in her presence.  
"Great" she enthused.

The bell for first period to start rung loudly.  
"Ugh I gotta go to class" I told her.  
"Ok, see you at lunch" she said, and then she winked.

I started to walk towards my English class but Emmett caught up with me. I should of known he'd be eavesdropping.  
"So little Jasper's got a lunch date today does he" he teased.

"Shut up Emmett" I told him, with mock sweetness.  
"Are you gonna tell Rose or should I?" Emmett asked, ignoring me.

"What!?" I asked him "Have you lost your mind!? Maria's a senior, I'm a junior. Rose will kill me. . .no actually she will kill Maria. . . but she'll nag me until I kill myself"  
"Okay, okay" he said "Will let her find out on her own"

"Fine" I agreed "But if-no-when she gets pissed I'm blaming you"  
"Why me!?" he asked.

"Cause it was your idea for me to go and talk to her" I said.  
"Your diabolical" he muttered "I don't like it but I respect it"

I stopped when I got to the English class door.  
Emmett just leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Don't you have a class to go to?" I asked.  
"Probably" he answered, he didn't move.

"Idiot" I mumbled as I walked inside.

* * *

**Please O Please Review! It'll make me SO happy.  
And I need something to do while I wait for the MTV Music Video Awards!  
I'm mostly excited cuz they have an extended New Moon trailer.  
Yea I'm obsesed, but I like it.**


	3. Lunch Date

_The extended New Moon comercial is my crack! If only it included Jasper or Alec. . . sigh. At least it showed the Volturi, and some shirtless werewolves. . . and bella bitch slapping one of them. WTF was that about? She really is an adrenaline junkie. . . who slaps a werewolf with anger isses (i think it was Paul) and doesn't expect conseguences. . . idiot. Anyway enjoy the newest chapter. And keep revieing! **Maria's POV. **_

**_"Lunch Date" _**

"Ugh I gotta go to class" Jasper muttered. Going to class. . . how cute.  
"See you at lunch" I said seductivly, winking for effect.

He smiled, stunningly.  
Then he walked off to class like a good little boy.

Let's see if we can change that.  
The rest of the morning dragged on, and on, and on.

Every class was more tedious then the next.  
I learned alot of things I don't care about!

Did I care that I had a math test tommorow?  
Did I care that I had to answer questions 1-25 for Social Stuides?  
Do I care that if you put a jar of peanut butter in a microwave that it catches on fire? **(AN: don't try that! I did, and it really does catch on fire!)  
**Do I care that Rosalie Hale was the new captain of the cheerleading squad?  
Or that her qaurted back boyfreind (how cliche) can't pronounce the word cinamon?

NO I DO NOT!  
That, that right there, is what you learn after 4 hours of school.

Do I care that I'm having lunch with Jasper Hale, hottest boy to walk the face of the Earth?  
You bet your ass I do!

Lunch time came.  
Finally!

I rushed to my locker.  
I opened it quickly, and threw my crap in it.

Then I ran to the cafeteria.  
For once I'm glad this school lacks people, but has a huge cafeteria.  
Capable of holding the 300 and something kids who attend this school at one time.

I sat down at the table I sit at every day.  
I was there before any of my usual crew.

I always eat lunch with Peter, Riley, Nettie, and Lucy.  
And I would today too.

I didn't want to make Jasper nervous by being alone. . .  
I didn't buy lunch.

The food here is crap.  
I'll eat when I go home.

Nettie, and Lucy were the next to show up.  
They sat down. Both holding some form of cold sandwhich.

"Hey Maria" they greeted me.  
Peter, and Riley sat down before I had a chance to respond. They both had tacos.

Oh yes today was Taco Day.  
Or as I liked to call it The Food Poisning Special!

"Hey" they mumbled.  
They sat down, and prepared their tacos.

"So I invited someone to sit with us today" I said looking around for him "Hope you don't mind"  
"Who!" Nettie demanded "Is it a guy? Is he hot!?"

Riley, Peter, Lucy rolled their eyes.  
I merely laughed "Yes, very"

"Yay" she said clapping her hands together.  
"She's hardcore" Riley mumbled.

"Shut up" Nettie said swatting him.  
Then I saw Jasper.

AKA: God's gift to women everywhere.

He had cristal blue eyes.  
Honey blonde locks.  
An _amazing _bod.  
Flawless pale skin.  
And his face. . . oh his face was just plain perfect!

He approaced us, slightly nervous.  
I noticed his outfit.

Dark jeans.  
Not to tight, not to baggy.  
A zip-up dark blue sweatshirt. Left open, revealing a white shirt with "Ambercrombie" written across his chest in navy blue.

He sat down next to me, looking uncomfortable.  
"Hi" he said, a little shy.

"Jasper Hale!?" Nettie enthused "That really hot softomore!?"  
She talked to him, but also like he wasn't there.

He laughed slightly "Ummm I guess?"  
"Riley-Jasper" I introduced them "Jasper-Riley. Peter-Jasper. Jasper-Peter. Lucy-Jasper. Jasper-Lucy. . . and you already know Nettie"

"Oh yes" he said seeming to remember something "the creepy one"  
"If you weren't cute I would take that offensivly" Nettie said.

"There she goes again" Jasper said.

A loud screech of "JASPER HALE!" silenced the cafeteria.  
Rosalie Hale, queen of the bitches, was standing up at her table.

Hands on hips, her perfect lips in full pout mode.  
How intimidating.

She stalked over to our table.  
Jasper hung his head and moaned "I knew this would happen. . . I'm going to kill her"

"Jasper" she growled hovering next to our table "What do you think your doing!?"  
Jasper answered sarcastically "Ugh I dunno. . . maybe umm sitting?" his voice implied the word 'duh'

"With _them!?" _she hissed.  
"Obviously" he muttered.

The whole school was listening to this conversation.  
"You" she hissed looking at me.

Jasper stood up then looking pissed.  
The angry thing somehow made him look even hotter.

"Rosalie" he growled "cut it out. Now."  
"Jasper" she rebuked "These are not the kinds of freinds you should be having"

"Why the fuck do you care!?" he shouted "It's my life. And I'll be freinds with whoever I want to be freinds with! Got it!?"  
Rosalie didn't seem phased by his outburst. She stood there, tapping her foot impateintly the whole time he talked. As if waiting for his tantrum to end although she wasn't paying attention.

Even when he was done talking Rosalie just stood there.  
They just looked at each other for a second.

Before Jasper groaned "UGH! I can't stand you!"  
Then he stalked out of the room, and slammed the doors behind him.

Rosalie's anger confused me. Why did she care if her little brother was freinds with people she disliked?  
Then she pretty much read my thoughts and answered for me.

She leaned in close and whispered "If you touch my little brother your dead" she hissed menacingly.  
Ohhhhh.

Now I get it.  
She doesn't want me to ruin, date, kiss, or screw her little brother.

Ok, makes sense.  
The only problem is. . . I don't care.


	4. Protective

_Wud reviewing cause u physical pain? Cuz 10 ppl read the last chapter but only 1 of u reviewed. . . I just don't get it. I'm not a hypocrite. . . i practice wat I preech u no? I always review a story i read. . . AT LEAST once. Which is why I expect ppl to review (shrugging) Anyway ranting over. Hopefully this chapter will explain Rose's physcotic episode in the cafeteria. . . Since this chapter in **Rose's POV. **Anyway enjoy, and PLEASE review! Seriously reviews make me ecstatic! Oh, big word. . . _

**_"Protective" _**

I walked over to my BMW with Emmett.  
It wasn't exactly a lie that I was a spoiled brat. And I knew it.

Emmett was talking to Felix about some form of sports . . . but who cares.  
Heidi, and Tanya were talking too. I wasn't paying attention.

I was thinking about Jasper.  
And how pissed he probably was.

I know that in his mind all he did was have lunch with a couple older kids.  
But I saw it in Maria's eyes.

She wants Jasper.  
And I'm not gonna let that little skank ruin my little brother.

Jasper's only 16.  
And to sweet, and innocent for his own good.

And Maria is just using him.  
Of course he doesn't know that.

He doesn't even know she has any intrest in him.  
Like I said, too sweet and innocent for his own good.

Now, why do I care?  
I mean, why should I care? So my little brother gets used by some older slut to satisfy some need of hers. Whether because she has the hots for him, or wants to make James jealous, or just wants to piss me off.  
Like I said, Who cares?

I do.

I've always been very maternal.  
My baby dolls had booster seats in the car when I was little.  
And ever since the day Jasper was born I looked after him.

I was a little over-controling. I know that.  
But if I don't take control of a situation nobody will.

I didn't always worry about stuff like that.

*****

We had just moved to Forks.  
We used to live down South.

We had been living in our new house for about a week.  
Like all six year olds, Jasper became best freinds with our neighbor Ben after knowing him for two minutes.

I was in the living room.  
Me, and Maggie, Ben's older sister, were playing Barbies. (Cut us some slack, we were 8)

Jasper, and Ben had been playing in our backyard.  
Jasper ran in from the sliding glass door "Mama" he called. He always used to call her 'Mama.' He hasn't done that in years.

"What is it Jazz" my mom answered. She was on the phone with Grandma.  
"Can me, and Ben go ride our bikes" he asked.

"Hmmmm" she debated silently.  
"Pwetty pwease Mama" he said doing that cute thing. I swear Mom let him get away with murder when he did that.

"Well Ok" she said "But stay right out front where I can see you"  
"We will" he said, and then ran outside.

I put down my doll, and walked over to Mom.  
"Mom?" I asked.

"Hold on a minute Mom" she said into the reciever before covering it with her hand.  
"What is it Rose?" she asked.

"Are you sure Jasper's ok?" I asked worried. I had always been the worry-wart type.  
"He'll be fine honey" she promised.

"But he could fall, and hurt himself. Or get lost! Or get hit by a car!" I protested.  
"Honey" she said sweetly "He's right in the driveway. He'll be fine"

"Alright" I grumbled.  
I went and played dolls with Maggie.

Mom talked to Grandma on the phone while watching Jasper from the window.  
I played with Maggie half-heartly. Still a bit worried.

Right as my fears started to fade I heard a loud wail.  
"I gotta go Mom!" my mom said urgently into the phone, before slamming it on the counter.  
She bolted out the door, and Maggie, and I followed.

Jasper was laying on the driveway.  
Ben hovered over him, he seemed to be panicking.

Jasper was cradling his arm, crying.  
We rushed over to them.

We kneeled next to him.  
His arm had a huge gash on it, and it was seeping blood.

Mom whispered soothing to him.  
"He feel, and hit his arm on that rock" Ben said.

"I knew this would happen" I mumbled.  
"Were gonna take a little trip to the Emergency Room, okay honey" Mom said smiling. Faking calm.  
"Ok" Jasper sniffed. Tears running down his cheeks.

"Rose go leave a note for your Father" My mom told me.  
I ran inside, and scribbled in my 8 year old hand writing _"Dad, Jasper got hurt. Went to hospital. -Rose"  
_I left the note on the counter, and bolted outside.

Mom was putting Jasper in his booster seat. Apparently 4'9 is the magic number.  
I climbed in the seat next to him.

We were taking the SUV.  
Mom had wrapped something around Jasper's arm to keep it from bleeding.  
He was still crying.

Luckily the hospital is close by.  
We got there quickly.

In the end, Jasper had to get stiches.  
He now has a 9-inch scar from it.

****

I climbed in the front seat of BMW. Emmett climbed in next to me.  
We said goodbye to our freinds and waited for Jasper.

"You know your brother's gonna be pissed right?" Emmett said.  
"No really?" I said sarcastically.

"Just saying" he said raising his hands.  
Jasper stalked over then.

He jumped in the backseat, pouting.  
He was silent as we drove to our house. I usually drop Jasper off at our house, and me and Emmett go and do whatever. Eating, practice, his house, freinds house whatever.  
Today was practice at 3:00. About 40 minutes to spare.

Jasper had his bag on the seat next to him.  
His sweatshirt lay next to it.

His T-shirt revealed the scar.  
And everytime I look at that 9-inch scar I remember why I have to look out for him. He'll appreciate it in the long run.

I have to keep Maria away from him.

* * *

**_Review? Please?_**


	5. Not the Boss of Me

**_"Not the Boss of Me" _**

My sister is such a bitch.  
Who does she think she is?

Embarrasing me like that in front of the whole school!?  
Probably scaring Maria and her freinds!?

The bitch.

I stalked towards the house.  
I turned to glare at the retreating red convertible.

I walked inside, and slammed the door behind me.  
We had a nice house, obviously. Were kinda rich. But I don't give a damn about that, of course Rosalie does. We couldn't be much different if we tried.

"Hi Honey" My Mom said.  
"Hey" I said apathetically.

My Mom was sitting at the table reading a magazine.  
Our Mom didn't look like a mom. She was almost 40. However, she was skinny, and pretty. With long blonde curls.

Unfortunatly, she acted like a mom.  
Annoying, and naggy. And some times just too damn perceptive.

"Honey, whats wrong" My Mom asked.  
"Bad day" I muttered, about to go upstairs.

"Aw" she said sympathetically "Do you wanna talk about it"  
Ugh No.

"It's okay, I'm fine" I lied to avoid another problem. What would happen is my Mom would get upset and angry at Rosalie (I'm the baby of the family, I always get my way) which is what I wanted. Except that if I got Rosalie in trouble it would only make her (somehow) _more _annoying.

And I wasn't having that.  
I walked upstairs, and into my room. I threw my bookbag into the corner. The chances of me doing any of the homework they assgined are slim to none.

I turned on my sterio.  
My favorite 'Three Days Grace' song came on 'Riot'

I layed down on my bed.  
And somehow managed to fall asleep to the sounds of really violent music.

"Jasper!" My mother called loudly banging on my door.  
"Huh? What?" I said getting up.

I glanced at my clock.  
It was 6:23. Cool I got like a 3 hour nap. When I was little I used to hate taking naps but now, as a teenager, I love sleeping. Because I'm always hungry, and always tired.

"Jasper" my Mom called again.  
"Come in" I said getting up.

My Mom walked in my room and said "Jasper, honey, it's time to eat. Are you coming"  
No Mom I've decided to become anereix. So I will no longer be eating. Honestly, what do _you_ think? I'm a 16 year old _guy. _I'm _always _hungry. Of course I'm coming.  
"Ok I'll be down in a minute" I said.

"Did you finish your homework?" My Mom asked, random.  
What do you think? I've been in here sleeping for the last 3 hours. When would I possibly do my homework?

"Yea" I lied.  
"Ok. . . after dinner clean this room" My Mom said before leaving.

I moaned.  
I got up and went downstairs.

My Dad, and Rosalie were sitting at the table.  
My Mom was putting some form of food on a plate.

I sat down in my usual seat.  
We were having lasagnia.

Rosalie was taking dainty forkfuls, and sipping her water.  
She's so prissy I just wanna punch her.

My Dad was taking giant forkfuls and chattering about God knows what.  
My Mom sat down, and ate and talked with my Dad.

Rosalie and I were, uncharecteristicaly, quiet.  
"So honey how was your day?" My Mom asked Rosalie.

"Fine" she answered.  
"How's Emmett?" My Dad asked.

My Dad is simmilar to the rest of our family. Blonde, good looking, ect.  
"He's good" Rosalie answered.

"Good. . . good" My dad mumbled "What about you, Jazz, how's. . . Kate?"  
I rolled my eyes "I broke up with Kate like 2 weeks ago Dad, get with the program"

Kate was Rosalie's freind Tanya's younger sister.  
So basically it was doomed for epic failure from the start.

I mean Kate's pretty and all. . .  
But she's just like her sister Tanya _who _is just like my sister.  
Stuck-up, controlling, prissy, bitchy.

"Well thats too bad" My dad mumbled "she was a nice girl"  
"Unlike Maria" Rosalie muttered under her breath.

I shot up.  
"Can I be excused" I snarled.

"Jazzy, what's your problem?" Rosalie asked, acting all innocent.  
"You" I hissed "You are my problem"

Then I stormed upstairs.  
I locked myself in my room and listened to violent music.

It'll piss off Rosalie. . . but damnit I'm _so _hanging out with Maria from now on.

* * *

_IK it's been a while. . . but i just felt like updating 2day. . . so yea. I'll update on a less crazy scheldule if I get more reviews! Hint, hint, hint. _


	6. Two For One Deal

**_"Two For One Deal"_**

Like I said: I am _so _hanging out with Maria from now on.

I mean why not?  
She fills all the criteria a teenage guy looks for in a girl:

1. pretty  
2. nice boobs  
3. non-bitchy (Although some guys go for that. . .)  
4. dating her pisses off someone you hate.

Yep, she's all of those.

Plus she's older.  
A bonus.

Some guys wouldn't wanna date an older girl.  
Anti-feminst bastards. That is such a double standard. Older guys date younger girls _all _the time. But an older girl dates a younger guy and suddenly we have a problem.

But I, honestly, don't give a damn.

I was riding in the backseat of the convertible.  
We had just picked up Emmett.

We would be at school in a few minutes.  
I hate Tuesdays almost as much as I hate Mondays.

Mondays suck because your tired from the weekend.  
And Tuesday's suck because your tired from being tired yesterday.

Anyway, Rosalie and Emmett were chattering about random shit.  
Rosalie occasionally tossed a look my way through the mirror.

The look was a warning that said _"Don't even think about it Jasper" _  
My sister knew _exactly _what I was planning. . . and that made it even better.

We stopped in our usual spot and we got out.  
I smirked at Rosalie as we walked inside.

She shoved my head into a wall "Twerp" she muttered.  
I laughed to myself.

She thought that hurt.  
Ha!

I saw Maria with her freinds standing by Mrs. Goff's room.  
Rosalie, and Emmett were with their freinds over by the science room.

Rosalie was watching me intently.  
Her look said it all.

_"Don't do it, Jasper" _

I noticed my freinds, Ben, Carmen, and Maggie, gesturing for me to come over to them.  
I mouthed the words "one sec"

They nodded and continued chattering.  
I walked over, confidently, to Maria and her freinds.

I tapped her on the shoulder.  
She turned her neck towards me "Oh hi Jasper" she greeted me, seeming pleasently suprised.

"Can I talk to you for a sec" I asked.  
"Sure" she said.

She gave her freinds a look.  
They took the hint and left.

Except for Nettie who just stood their, grinning.  
Maria stepped on her foot "Goodbye Nettie" she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh" she said, finally catching on that we wanted her gone.  
Then she skipped away.

If she dropped like 5 inches off her height and like 100 points off her IQ she could be my sister's twin.

"So" I said rubbing my neck nervously "I was wondering if you'd wanna go to the homecoming dance on Friday with me"  
"I'd love to" she said leaning into me.

"Great" I said.  
She placed a hand on my chest "Were gonna have so much _fun" _she purred.

"Uh great" I said, nervously "Well I gotta go"  
"See you at lunch?" she asked.

"Sure" I agreed.  
This was great.

I get to hang out with a really cool pretty girl and drive my sister crazy.  
Two for one deal.

As I walked over to my waiting freinds I glanced at Rosalie.  
Oh, she was pissed.

She was visibly fuming.  
She was gonna kill me.

This is my best idea ever.


End file.
